


Follow the Leader

by Missy



Category: The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Parades, Post-Canon, Vignette, Yuletide Madness, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 11:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16681150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Quasi is blossoming.  Esmeralda notices!





	Follow the Leader

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tam_Cranver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tam_Cranver/gifts).



Quasimodo is having a very typical Sunday –he’s trailing four children and three dogs, and Esmeralda is fairly certain there’s a rabbit bouncing along beside him.

She calls after him and waves; in her cloak, barefooted in the streets of Paris, she feels suddenly as if she’s been running in the sunlight. His face breaks into the loveliest smile as he glances over his shoulder and gives her a jaunty little wave. 

The children chatter and call her name. Esmeralda resists the siren call of the crowd for just one second. Then she gathers her skirts and follows Quasi’s lead.


End file.
